


图兰朵Thurindot

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 疯批相爱，为民除害；狂男蛇女，阴间知己。图兰朵paro：卡拉夫！安东尼/图兰朵！屋大维
Relationships: Mark Antony/Octavius Caesar
Kudos: 8





	1. Là, sui monti dell’Est

**Author's Note:**

> Give this work to 生脆柿子酱，感谢赛博朋友相伴的口嗨时光！

短剑拍打盾牌，女神卫队鱼贯而出。刀兵锈涩的气味仿若鲜血，安东尼被惊醒了，他在肩辇上闻到的腐朽气味是双轮战车独有的死亡气息？抑或冷血蛇类的蛊惑毒雾？遥远的地方，维斯塔贞女缓步而过，棉布衣袍在火把照耀下直如燃烧一般，金红光影摇曳万种风情。

“让我看你与辱骂你！你这矫饰的婊子，美德的妒妇！”

希腊的歌者开始咏唱，罗马的军团列阵踏步，今夜的月亮浑圆丰腴肤光柔丽胜似名妓芙里尼，至真至纯千古永存的光芒洒落在祭坛上，无情而无辜。

安东尼借助望远镜才看见月神淡淡发光的影子下，祭司长的身姿渐渐浮现。

转瞬之间墨一般的鲜血喷涌出国王胸口——月光之下血居然是黑色——他开膛破肚手法娴熟，和抓出鹰或马的内脏没有什么区别：犹自挣扎跳动的心当啷一声落进头颅沉入黑甜安睡的银盘。

屋大维将银盘托在手中向公民展示，尽管无穷的月光冲刷涤洗，粘稠的血液依旧从纤长手指的间隙滴落。

——就是这样，就是这样！安东尼浑身发抖，几乎要冲进元老院拔起战争金矛振臂高呼——他究竟降自天国，还是来自深渊？屋大维令供奉祭坛的死人头也梦见他，他比石头的梦更引人遐想——埃及光华丰艳，希腊古典优雅，叙利亚异域芬芳，高卢野蛮天真，都不如罗马残忍的维纳斯引人厌恶——他标榜权力的手段并不弱于钓鱼元老们往尖利钩子上装饵食的技巧，他往自己身上涂抹高贵头衔粉饰卑微出身的举动正是希腊匠人为大理石雕像贴饰金箔的手艺！怎么，泥腿子也妄想攫夺卡皮托里山的月桂花冠吗？暴发户图里努斯，野心家屋大维！

啊，腐朽若斯！啊，叹为观止！

啊，有如梦幻！啊，叹为观止！

安东尼：“秘书，在书板刻下我的话语：空气中充满他的虚情假意，残害我的灵魂；我辗转难安，心如刀绞，义愤填膺，不可自持……与其他拜倒托加的求婚者迥然相异，唯有我全身血液独独为他沸腾暴涨，这里跳动着鲜活的生命——啊，狄安娜，饶恕我的罪过，一如既往地偏爱我吧！且看安东尼依仗你的祝福，夺取命中注定的、他的猎物！

“屋大维！屋大维！屋大维——”

阿格里帕：“哎呀，哪个蠢货不长眼，竟在尤利乌斯神殿之前叫唤爱人的名姓。”

安东尼：“我呼唤的不是别家儿郎，正是折下橡树枝条的那位神子。”

奥维德：“年轻人，不要因月之蛊惑白白挥霍你无价的青春！你娶满堂妻妾，胜过一位祭司长：一百位希腊女奴就有一百张颠倒众生的脸，一百具活色生香的躯体；当你扯下屋大维的衣袍，便失望地发现其下身躯不过如此。”

安东尼：“国家有难，公民须得挺身而出！为了终结残酷的人祀，为了阻止无辜的鲜血再脏污神殿的台阶，向普鲁托宣战又何妨！”

梅塞纳斯：“既然不愿找寻浴场中的肉体俗爱，你便登上惨白如裹尸布的大理石台阶，敲响福珀斯献媚的造物，准备好葬礼的致辞。”

处刑后万籁俱寂的广场中心，锣声响了三次，罗马人民爆发出欢呼。

梅塞纳斯：“神啊……”


	2. Straniero, ascolta!

屋大维的声音从高处传来：“陌生人，听着！七彩的幻影在黑夜里飞翔，它在幽暗的人群之上展翅高飞——全世界在呼唤它、恳求它。日落之时幻影消散，在每个人的心中重生——每晚重生，晨间死去……”

“重生！重生！屋大维，难道你从未在月出之前，向追求你的公民与异国王族施展仁慈吗？这可恶的人，他竟将死者绝望的哀求，充作问题的答案——希望，是希望！”

“不错，”遮掩他的紫色纱帘飞落，显露屋大维煞白的脸色，“希望也常常带来失望。”

“它好像维斯塔贞女守护的永世灶火，却非太阳神祭坛的光辉。它是疯狂、激情、热力！”蒙纱的祭司缓步走下石阶，“一旦你的生命随台伯河水流逝，它立刻冰冷似星子的光芒——但，梦见征服的凯旋式将使它熊熊燃烧，震怖恐惧则听闻其声，微光闪烁好比日落晚霞。来吧，公民！”

元老与平民：“陌生人！陌生人！元老院为你鼓劲，平民为你高呼，说吧！说出答案，杀杀那非人的冷傲……为纠缠的命运，为虚无的爱情。”  
“啊，祭司长——当你注视着我，它正在我动脉中火光熊熊——”刚刚还沉思的安东尼猛地舒展双臂，气势汹汹走向祭司，“正是它承载我汹涌的义愤从心脏流向四肢百骸，正是它染红了你的丝绸托加与比它更为白皙娇嫩的双手，屋大维，当你用一瞥揪住我的心尖时，流淌在你血管里的，莫非是冰冷的铅液——答案是鲜血！”

他还保持着右手直指屋大维的动作，身体却悄然转换了战场捉对厮杀前蓄势待发的动作——安东尼直觉准确，他面对的是冷血的花蛇。

暴怒的蛇露出了毒牙，步步紧逼嘶嘶吐信：“冰给你火，却令更多结冰——是纯白与黑暗——宽赦你的自由天性，你不得不同奴隶过活；接受你殷切的服侍，你将握有独裁霸权……”

“霜花正在刚刚还志得意满的脸上绽放，快点，陌生人！你的血怎么结了冰，要冻死在米诺斯的迷宫之中？

“使你燃烧的坚冰是什么，是什么？”

死亡一般的寂静之中，安东尼终于起身呼喊，骄傲从他怀抱中溢出：

“胜利！胜利！我要求一场征服月亮的凯旋式，维克托里娅的翼尖扫过了我的心房，冰冻的血肉又开始燃烧，热量足以融化冷漠的大理石像！哈，权力的献祭者，你的衣袍珍玩终将献给家神，铁指环将成为神圣的枷锁——答案就是你啊！屋大维！”

安东尼，这密涅瓦的垂青之人，伸手挥落了祭司沙金卷发之上的头巾。

“陌生人！愿生命向你欢呼，愿爱情向你微笑！愿共和罗马国祚绵长，愿维斯塔圣火永不熄灭！”


	3. Nessun dorma!

无人入睡！无人入睡！浴场与市集都不再开放，今日连妓院都失去了令道德家神魂颠倒的销金浮华，尤利乌斯家的释奴、被保护人与私人卫队穿行在罗马，用银和铁打探那巴克斯从者的名字。

“水晶杯里怎能不摇晃着酒神的恩赐，再斟酒来！” 宴席缺少费乐纳斯亲吻已经注定无趣，穆尔森过于造作，安东尼寄予厚望的图里瓜时断时续，他颇为恼怒：他不愿承担寻不到傲慢美人鲜美牡蛎的良伴的后果！

“我的主人，”书记官踉踉跄跄跑进餐厅，“尤利乌斯的私兵已经闯进来了……”

“——放他们进来，好好招待客人。”

“离开罗马吧，安东尼！亵渎神明的大梦，不切实际的希望对你而言太过沉重……祭司长朴素衣袍下的一颗心你并不知晓：屋大维瞥见剧院里一位元老衣袍下的可疑皱褶，便不动声色纠集卫队堵在出口，待到重拳腿脚下被扯破的托加掉出书板一张，元老已经头破血流……”

“正因如此！奥维德，戏剧节演出的悲剧已经够多，不要阻拦我宣布结束的步伐。”

“安东尼，我是以斡旋手段著称的梅塞纳斯，你可否学着逐利的阿非利加商人，坐下与代理人和气地讨论一桩关于政治婚姻的交易——本质上与橄榄油、小麦、丝绸及香料的叫卖没有区别。”

“交易！”安东尼已经气得疯狂，酒神之心逐渐觉醒，“维斯塔贞女见证的神圣誓言，灶神庙宇存放的公众赌约，梅塞纳斯，你如何用这个字眼侮辱它——阿格里帕！忘记预备的讲稿吧，书记官出示的书板已经完全反驳了你未出口的言语。”

欢愉宴饮的诱惑被愤怒烧得一干二净，安东尼甩脱沾满酒气的长袍，在奴隶的帮助下套上战裙胸甲，跨上披挂整齐的黑色烈马。

他的手上缠绕沾染祭司长气息的金纱，众人已分不清是战神抑或酒神对天长啸：“好啊！屋大维，想要我的名字，我便亲自来赠予你。即使罗马烧成一片火海，我也不能放过堕落权力深渊的圣娼！”


	4. Princepessa di morte!

密探穿梭的尤利乌斯家族神庙内，祭司长祈祷的同时，正密谋绞杀胆大包天的暴徒。私兵首领正要出发，大门却先一步打开，跃进的马蹄甚至踏碎了一块石板地砖。

来者正是安东尼：两支包铁重标枪闪动的冷厉寒光，并未因摇荡的金色烛火而暧昧不清；腰间短剑散发冷涩的锈气，渴望痛饮鲜血；描画狂野的长盾往上，燃烧的双眼比今夜的满月更为璀璨。

“死神的眷属！冰冷的月亮！”他大吼着，一支标枪投出刺飞了首领的头盔——他躲闪不及连滚带爬跑出神殿——另一支标枪则把祭司的丝绵长袍死死钉在祭台，“由悲惨的天堂降落到地上！”

“粉饰无用，众所周知多少血肉涂抹在祭坛之上，仅仅为了充实你腐烂的内心，满足你无穷的权力欲望。你大理石的眼睛，还无动于衷地望向遥远的未知之物？”

“休得无礼，这醉醺醺的狂徒！我岂是同你一般的凡夫俗子？维纳斯从海中诞生，她的后代如鱼一样自由；尤利乌斯世代名门，一家主父的荣耀怎容你——完全是一只动物——践踏玷污？你——你能扯下凯撒的托加，但他高洁的灵魂依旧行走在青金石的辽远天穹！”屋大维扯着自己的衣袍，急切地想要脱出缠缚愈紧的茧壳。

安东尼大步上前，一瞬浓烈的酒气狠命亲吻祭司长的鼻尖，惯于乳香没药的屋大维几乎刹那醉倒。他腰间的鹰展翅高飞，又俯冲而下撕裂了蝴蝶最后的堡垒。随后匕首和一捧清水一般被随手泼到随便什么地方，静静反射今夜妖异的满月。屋大维终于抬起眼皮，逆光的求婚者全身的轮廓被月亮的亲吻抹得模糊不清，仿佛薄纱之后光晕动荡的神明塑像——那上面甚至涂着金银粉末——安东尼全身一层薄汗，此刻灿烂犹如天上银河。

大理石塑造的面庞吐出了人类的语言：“好啊！我美丽的蝴蝶，以腐尸开出的鲜花为食的蝴蝶，仔细看我手上沾满的，正是你蓝金双翅的鳞粉！你为何再三放任自己，沉浸在月亮发光的毒中？铅汞加入女人的口红，那娇艳的色彩加速她们的死亡——屋大维，你这疯子！是水银敷身，才让你肌肤的光晕，较之十五日夜晚的狄安娜雕塑更为柔美，还散发死亡的吸引力？”

“青蓝冰冷的天穹，如何使爱神安睡？尽管逃避吧！你决心隐遁入无生命的大理石，将余生托付于虫蛀了的残朽纸卷，但反对的人正拥抱你的躯体，为此他宁愿放弃安逸的生活，前来接受残酷的试炼！”

安东尼灼热的鼻息喷吐在祭司长光裸的背上，他懊丧地发出一声叹息，因为他不得不遵循身体的本能，猫一般拱起脊背索求对手温热的爱抚。然而安东尼给的远超他的想象——强健的身体贴了上来，心脏的搏动比军团士兵齐齐踏步行走的节奏更孔武有力。

“自大狂，胆小鬼！非人的面具为何还停留在你的脸上，炽热的躯体还不够满足你惯于吞服权欲的胃口？好，你已以沉默发出挑衅的战书，谁敢忤逆你这神的后裔？我的计划从来正大光明，不怕潜藏的耳朵打探了去——为彻底击碎虚伪的假象，你的挑战者将用三千个滚烫的吻细细雕琢青涩的躯体，寄希望于每一个吻迸发的熊熊爱火能打动维纳斯后代再现皮利马格翁之神迹！”

言出必行，第一个亲吻落在紧闭的眼皮，第二串吻尽数倾倒荒芜的锁骨，游弋胸前的触碰开拓进军的道路，延迟的补偿是轻咬耳垂……屋大维不敢回头，双臂勉力支撑的身体因此颤抖不止，陌生的感觉令他害怕惊慌，他试图挣扎逃离，葡萄藤的手臂扯着他扭转身躯，直面酒神在地上的化身。

“伸出手来！感受为你燃烧的生命！不须害怕灼伤你惯于祭祀礼器的指尖——它们还将与我的双手一同接受灶神之火的炙烤，被你的虚情假意虚张声势烧红的胸膛与之相较简直不值一提！”

“哈啊……省下那些廉价滥情的吻，它们只配留给穿托加的女人！停止你无用的试探，托加袍下的男人以超越万物的理性侍奉神明，以超脱凡尘的冷静引导公民，巴克斯应允狂信徒的永恒放纵比角蝰毒强烈一万倍，因它腐蚀损毁的，是一个人赖以生存的精神准则——”

“不，不！你的故作的冷漠姿态比士兵歌唱的色情歌谣更可笑：明明娇艳的绯色已经染上一度被月光洗涤的脸颊，自称维纳斯后裔的凡人却抵挡她的恩赐；你任由自己情欲的权杖被我掌控，同时仍固守着保守的高墙？还有啊，还有啊！”

安东尼的嘴唇凑近屋大维耳根，那个地方已被撩拨得渐起情热。

醉人的唇悄声诉说：“大海孕育的残酷小维纳斯，我如此厌恶你……你的眼睛是月下静默的咸海，正是那些受惑塞壬歌声的公民王公成群结队奔向的死亡之地，极致平静表面之下汹涌的暗流撕扯误入其中的舰船用作巩固威权肃清政敌的祭品，神也不能净化积累的罪恶……然而你的一瞥向我渡过一口海水，我越是顺应本性痛饮狂歌越觉干渴，唯有一吻能救我免于恐怖的循环！”

然而大海在发怒，深蓝的海面咆哮着：“亵渎！这是全然的亵渎！你、你胆大包天，敢在我家族的神殿悍然进行、哈啊、异教之神狄奥尼索斯的淫祀，即使化身流星驾着天马驶过宇宙的凯撒也无法宽恕如此行径……”

“亵渎？执掌罗马神职的官员，居然称罗慕路斯，罗马的奠基者，对萨宾妇女做过的事为亵渎——荒谬绝伦，这等婚约缔结的方式岂非传承自原始的神明，闪耀神圣的华光？至于凯撒，我军队的老长官……”安东尼搂抱怀中仰卧喘息不停的祭司长，手指沾满祭器中的清油摸向他的后腰，“你的监护人恐怕未必会同意你对酒神的污蔑吧！”

“下贱的流氓！你究竟施行了什么巫术——”

“正是如同政治联姻的，橄榄、香料、丝绸、小麦之间神奇的贸易。”

安东尼的手指略略搅动，所有船长都畏惧的魔鬼水域即刻泛起情欲的波涛，塞壬的嗓音沾染上昏黄烛光般的媚意；一贯自恃大海天险的屋大维终于翻船：尽管他张开吃风的肺叶帆，意图驶离危险的区域，完全陌生的风暴仍打得他措手不及毫无还手之力。

一双手徒劳地胡乱抓握着蔽体的丝绸，然而它们在狂乱的海啸中被冲散漂流，银鱼般从指间溜走；另一双手顺着鱼群的轨迹不懈追寻，终于同它们十指相扣再不分离。一双腿盘上律动的浮木，死命攀扯海难中唯一的救赎；另一双腿锚定了海底的泥沙，稳住起伏不停的船体。一双眼睛蒸腾雨后海面上荧光闪烁的银原子浓雾，另一双眼睛则落下霹雳与照亮半边天空的闪电！

“我花纹冶艳的毒蛇！我坚称葡萄酸涩的小狐狸！你可恨的理性再徘徊不去惊扰祭典，那崇拜酒神杖的罗马公民就不得不将其扯碎，好似撕碎一只野兽！”

“请帮帮我……请帮帮我……”晕荡月潮的眼睛开始下雨，呻吟里带上了啜泣，“我的家庭教师奥维德书写欢爱的指南，也不曾教导我如何征服席卷全身的放荡……”

“恕我直言，是你拒绝了此类知识，幸好为时未晚，你拥抱的人正适合做柏拉图笔下引导恋情的‘爱者’。”安东尼捞起汗津津的腰腹，“顺从酒神的呓语，听从祂于梦中降下的神谕吧；一味挣扎使你在大海中溺亡更快，放松些，跟随身体原始的本能，莫要再压抑原初的呼唤……”

强烈的快感揉捏着屋大维脑子的每一道沟壑，安东尼荷尔蒙的气味将缭绕尤利乌斯诸先祖的香气杀得丢盔弃甲，他试图顺应潮流，洋流却拖住他的脚腕将濒临死亡的快感往他的身体里送得更深……骗子、大骗子，他咬着嘴唇，眼里还来不及充塞轻信他人的悔恨，转瞬间生理性泪水就顶出来。强烈的攻势下，祭司长节节败退，对手还反复刮过那一处要命的地方，把他作弄得不知今夕何夕。我要死了。他失神的眼睛这么想着，色情的水声舔吻他的胸脯，精神陷入茫茫混沌。

一道惊雷猛地在身体的最深处炸开，朱庇特之子巴克斯降临！睁圆了的恍惚眼睛和颤抖绷紧的身躯被迫接受神明现世的刺激，以至于他瞬间晕厥。

深吻撬开他蚌壳般紧闭的牙齿，空气才得以救活溺水的可怜人。

安东尼亲过的唇瓣开始说话：“发生了什么事？你又对我做了什么……啊，难道尤利乌斯家的荣耀就要在此断绝，罗马的祭司长将成为世界的笑柄？”

“呀，月亮的宠儿，莫须有的悲剧为何引发你的哀叹？”安东尼让他卧靠自己的肩膀，雄健的身躯如躺椅小心翼翼承载着月光的碎片，“你的荣耀正在我的怀里发光呢……”

“残酷的命运这次最为清楚！我用一生同朱诺女神交易，我已和权力立下永恒的婚约。这双眼睛、这颗人头、甚至这枯死的心尽属罗马，再无任何选择……多少人贪恋我未婚妻家的财富向我求欢，我鄙视他们——唯有你，崇拜月亮的暗面——你眼中有野性的疯狂与胜利的傲慢，我看见了，我正是为此而憎恨你！”他的眼睛对上了安东尼的，又惊慌地逃开：“……也沉沦俗人的情爱，深深不可自拔。两种极端对立的情感撕得我好痛，卡图卢斯所言非虚。”

“不！我绝不出让‘我们的海’！你是属于我的！”

“这是你对我的要求——现在你知道了——陌生人！不要挑战权力，这世上一切人心中的鬼魅，放弃寻求更大的胜利，最好带着祭司长身上最后一点属于他自己的东西，还有你的秘密，一同远走高飞！”

“秘密？我还有什么秘密？”安东尼怒极反笑，“哈，你不会以为这是单纯的征服？没有同等重量的血，怎么换得你的一吻？”

“你对自己的力量还有什么误解？随意毁灭我——我将名字与生命尽数奉上！”

“不要说！不要说！”

“Marcus！Marcus Antonius，Marcus之子、Marcus之孙，向您致意！”

“……我已经知晓你的名字，听！喇叭已经吹响，穿凉鞋和托加的人正在广场集结——新的一天到来！”

“我的生命在你的唇齿之间。”安东尼用披风包裹怀中因黎明的冷风瑟瑟发抖的活大理石塑像，“权欲作出把屋大维的名字刻在希罗多德书版的承诺，他就甘愿签下向权力合法卖淫的文书，那与战神广场上祈求征伐胜利的公民兵口中呼喝的神祇的同名之人却不介意与情妇在男主人的卧房里偷欢，在温软的大床上交媾，让他诞下可爱的小丘比特！”

苍白的手揪紧了厚重的织物：“那时辰已经到了，Marcus，同我站在尤利乌斯众先祖之前、站在罗马公民之前，解谜的时刻到了。”

“我恐惧全无，正相反，永恒的热情奔流在我的动脉！你赢了，图里努斯、屋大维、凯撒！”


	5. Gaius Et Gaia

“公民们、同胞们、罗马人民们，请听我一言！陌生人的名字我已经知晓——其名为Gaia！”

安东尼忍不住大声叫嚷：“坏家伙！Marcus、是Marcus啊——”

公民们沸腾了：“嘿！屋大维也有被爱情冲昏头脑的一天，明明只有二十个前名可供选择却猜了个女名，这么迫不及待举行婚礼吗？”

广场上的罗马公民都见证了这场正规婚礼。当奥维德的优秀女弟子们喜气洋洋捧上大麦饼供新人分食时，屋大维用只有两人能听到的声音说：“顶着这个名字过一辈子吧，现在Marcus之名是我的所有物，我绝不出让。”

安东尼火冒三丈，顾不上还要和他右手相交说一些誓词，直接拉过他的小臂凑近：“连婚礼的对象都要算计，我今天非得撕破情敌强加于你的戏袍不可！”

一旁的阿格里帕忧心忡忡地捂住了脸：“我不想再见到无辜者的鲜血洒落在广场了。”

梅塞纳斯：“……我这就去拟定条约。”

奥维德不屑地从鼻孔里哼了一声：“和平公约最佳的签订地点是床笫，因为宽恕正是从那里发源；那些刚才相斗过的鸽子亲起嘴来格外有情，而它们的鸣声是一种爱情的语言。”


End file.
